familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Henry Gore (c1789-1869)
}} Henry had an ongoing affair with Jane Thompson which led to his first wife Susanna leaving him and moving to Missouri along with some of her children. After hearing of his first wife's death in Missouri he married his long time mistress Jane. He also had one known child by his slave Jennie. "The love story of Henry Gore and Jane Thompson is not your ordinary tale. Henry was born in 1791 and married when he was only 17 years old. His wife was an 18 year old girl named Susannah Swiney. They began having children that very same year. By the time they hit age 30 there were already 5 little children in the Gore family. All the while a young girl had been growing up. In 1820 she became 21. It is not known exactly how they met or fell in love but soon Jane Thompson became pregnant. In the early 1800’s this could not have been an easy lot for any of the three people involved in this love triangle. When Henry and Susannah moved, Jane followed their path. Henry had the means to support both families. Over the years he purchased more than 1000 acres of land in Fayette County (now Raleigh), Summers, and Mercer . Henry and Susannah remained married and continued to have children. But at the same time, over the next 8 years Jane gave birth to another 3 children. Each of her children carried her last name of Thompson, and not the name of her only love. In 1833 Susannah left Henry. They were separated but never divorced. Susannah had at least 10 children by then. Some records have 12 children by their marriage. On June 28,1846 Susannah died at the age of 56. In October of that year Henry took Jane Thompson to be his wife. Together they had given birth to 6 children over a 24 year history of loving each other. There were no more children born to this union since Henry was 55 and Jane was 47 years old. In the 1950 census the youngest two children were still living at home. By the time the 1860 census was taken Henry and Jane were growing old together. Henry died in 1868 and was buried in the Brammer Cemetery at Odd, West Virginia. Three of Jane and Henry’s children died before them. Jane lived in Raleigh County West Virginia for another 12 years as a widow until her death on October 16, 1880. Henry Gore and Jane Thompson were Ora Belle Thompson’s 2nd great grandparents." GoreHeny1869TS2.jpg|A capital G is at the top. Then "Henry Gore 1789-1868 Grandfather of Mrs B. L. Fink Erected by G C Hedrick GoreHenrySwinneySusannaMarriage.jpg|Marriage Certificte: Henry Gore & Susanna Swinney GoreHenryThompsonJaneMarriage.jpg|Marriage Record: Henry Gore & Jane Thompson Other Records GILES COUNTY, VA - DEEDS - Alexander Stuart to Henry Gore, 10 Sep 1813----¤¤¤---- THIS INDENTURE made this 10th day of September one one thousand eight hundred and thirteen between Alexander Stuart of the County of Augusta and State of Virginia of the one part and Henry Gore of Giles County and State aforesaid of the other part witnesseth that for & in consideration of one dollar current money of this commonwealth to the Said Alexander Stuart in hand paid at ____ before the ensealing of these presents He eccept thus of he doth hereby acknowledge hath granted bargained and sold unto the said Henry Gore and his heirs a certain tract or parcell of Land containing two hundred and seventeen acres by Survey lying and being in Giles County on Stony run a branch of Iland creek and bounded as follows towit, BEGINNING at two white oaks near a corner of Robert Clendenans South fifty six poles to a white oak South eighty eight degrees west twenty poles crossing the run to a hickory South Eighteen degrees East forty poles to an ash South fifty seven degrees East forty six poles crossing a branch to two hickories North Seventy two degrees East one hundred sixty four poles to a poplar and Shugar tree N thirty three degrees East one hundred (looks like a line was lost at bottom of p. 314) North thirty one degrees west one hundred and twenty four poles to a black oak South Seventy eight degrees west forty six poles to a white oak north Seventy one degrees west Sixty poles to a white oak South thirty degrees west one hundred and sixty eight poles to the BEGINNING with its apurtainances to the Said Henry Gore his heirs etc to the sole use and behoof of the Said Henry Gore and his heirs etc and the Said Alexander Stuart for himself and his heirs the said tract or parcel of Land to the Said Henry Gore his heirs assigns will warrant and forever defend free from all & Every other claim or claims whatever in witness whereof the Alexander Stuart hath here unto set his hand and Seal the day and year first above writen. Alex Stuart (Seal) Signed sealed and deliveredcin presence of: John McLaugherty, Henry E. Smith, James McLaugherty, Isaiah Hall & Saml Brown At Giles March Court 1814 this deed of bargain & sale from Alexander Stuart to Henry Gore was Proven by the Oaths of Henry E. Smith, James McLaugherty, & John McLaugherty three of the witnesses thereto Subscribed and ordered to be recorded. Test David French CGC The Adulterous story of Henry Gore and Jane Thompson is your typical tale with a twist. Henry was born in 1791 and married when he was 19 years old to beautiful 17 year old Susannah Swinney. They began having children right away. By the time Susannah hit age 30 in 1820 there were 6 children in the Gore family. All the while young Jane Thompson who lost her mother at age 3 and raised by a stepmother had been growing up in the neighborhood too. In 1820 Jane Thompson was 21. It is not known exactly how Henry met the fetching young Jane and began having an affair but soon enough Jane Thompson had their first daughter Elizabeth in May of 1821. In the early 1800’s an affair with a birth could not have been an easy thing for two people to keep a secret. None the less they would keep at it for years to come. When Henry and Susannah moved, Jane was separately brought along and established in a home as Henry had the means to support both families. Over the years Henry purchased more than 1000 acres of land in Fayette County (now Ralei gh), Summers Co., and Mercer Co. Henry continued to have children with Susannah too so she was doing her duty as a good wife should. Susannah from 1820 to 1828 produced 7 more children, bringing another into the world for Henry at the rate of nearly one every year. However, over the same time period Jane was giving birth at about half the rate. She would add another 4 to Henry's list of children. Each of Jane’s children carried her name, Thompson, and not the name of their father, Gore. Finally in 1833 Susannah had had enough of Henry’s continuous adultery. She threw him out and they were separated but never divorced. Susannah had produced 13 children for Henry and he needed to support them and her. That is what he had to do for the next 13 years. On June 28, 1846 betrayed Susannah died at the age of 56. Four months later in October of 1846 Henry, with great celebration on his side of the mountain, joyfully took Jane Thompson to be his wife. Together they had given birth to 8 children over a 24 year history of the adulterous affair and were now able to make it legal. There were no more children born to this union. However there is a twist because even Jane Thompson, of course, was being cheated on by Henry Gore. This third woman’s name is Jenny and she produced at least one child, Rachel Gore on 3 Jan 1845. The timing of this child’s birth is during Henry’s separation from his wife Susannah and while he is living fully with Jane Thompson. Rachel Gore died in 20 Jan 1931. In the 1850 census the youngest two Thompson children, now Gores, were still living at the Thompson Gore home. By the time the 1860 census was taken Henry and Jane were growing old together. Henry died in 1868. Jane Thompson lived on in Raleigh County West Virginia for another 12 years as Henry’s widow until her death on October 16, 1880. She was not buried with Henry and neither was Jenny for that matter. A Gravestone was erected for Henry in the Brammer Cemetery at Odd, West Virginia, by a caring Thompson Granddaughter, Amanda Fink. His lonely stone can be found sitting conspicuously amoung all the Fink families. Dresslerus 2013 Public Records *United States Federal Census **1810 Giles County, Virginia - Henry Goar ***M16-25 ***F16-25 ***M?10 ***M>10 **1820 Pearisburg, Giles County, Virginia - Henry Gore ***M26-44 ***F26-44 ***M10-15 ***M>10 ***M>10 ***M>10 ***F>10 ***F>10 **1840 Mercer County, Virginia - Henry Gore ***M40-49 ***F40-49 ***F20-29 ***M15-19 ***M15-19 ***M15-19 ***M10-14 ***F10-14 **1850 District 59, Raleigh County, Virginia **#125, 125 ***Henry Gore, 60 VA, farmer, $500 ***Jane Gore, 52 VA ***Winton Gore, 15 VA ***Eliza Gore, 10 VA **#126, 126 ***David Thompson, 20 VA, farmer ***Penettia Thompson, 24 VA **#127, 127 ***Aden Thompson, 33 VA, farmer, $250 ***Mary Thompson, 28 VA ***Allen N Thompson, 1 VA **1860 Raleigh County, Virginia **#531, 483 ***Henry Gore, 70 VA, farmer **#532 ***Jane Gore, 61 VA, matron, $1000, $827 **533 ***Vissa V Bragg, 7 VA *West Virginia Death Index **Henry Gore, bc1784 Mercer County, West Virginia, West Virginia, d 2/24/1869 Mercer County, West Virginia, West Virginia, father : Henry Gore, mother : Catherine, spouse : Jane References See also External links Contributors *William Allen Shade 20:07, 19 July 2009 (UTC) - He was my great x 5 grandfather. Category:Upgraded from info page